Helado de vainilla
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Saori se pregunta ¿Por qué sigue protegiendo a la tierra? Mira a su alrededor y ve un mundo que se desmorona, mira entonces frente a ella y se encuentra con dos de sus amigos quienes escapan de la mansión para comprar helado. De ellos dos solo lo mira a él. One-shot


Durante todas mis reencarnaciones y encuentros con otros dioses frecuentemente me hacen la misma pregunta "¿Por que proteges a los humanos?"

En esta nueva vida siendo Saori me ha quedado claro que nunca llegare a convencerlos de confiar en los humanos.

¿como podrían confiar en ellos? Seguro solo era un capricho de Athena protegerlos, pero... ¿Por que lo hacia?

Ni siquiera yo logro recordarlo claramente. El motivo por el cual acepte protegerlos.

Camino por las oscuras calles de Japón mientras miro a mi alrededor con cuidado intentando ver lo que vi en ese entonces.

Hay un callejón oscuro lleno de basura. Un hombre esta recargado en la pared de una tienda cerrada mientras fuma un cigarrillo y revisa continuamente su celular. Hay muchos niños de una corta edad maldiciéndose entre si y tratándose violentamente. Puedo ver a lo lejos a una mujer con una minifalda que ha abusado del maquillaje y posiblemente esta intentando venderse a si misma.

He leído en los periódicos de esta mañana sobre algunos asesinatos que han ocurrido. He escuchado de Tatsumi que un joven de la misma edad que yo se ha suicidado cerca de la fundación graad.

Es un mundo bastante cruel. de vez en cuando pienso que no tiene esperanzas.

Continuamente tengo pesadillas sobre las guerras que han ocurrido en este mundo. En cada una termina muriendo mucha gente "inocente". Siempre termino siendo encerrada en el santuario, lejos de las ciudades. Me alegre mucho cuando desperté completamente y me vi rodeada de amigos y gente que se preocupaba por mí

Anoche tuve ese sueño de nuevo. Yo estoy frente a unos santos que quieren llevarme al santuario y de un momento a otro termino rodeada de gente sin vida. Eris una vez uso eso en contra mía, mostrándome mis temores y recuerdos de este mundo lleno de guerras. Mi mayor miedo al ser una diosa con sentimientos humanos. Eso que tanto desprecian los dioses.

Me culpan, me critican y me desprecian antes de saber que soy Athena, pero para cuando se enteran me miran con miedo.

¿Por qué protejo a gente así?

-Saori san, no te apartes mucho.

Levante la vista y vi a Seiya quien me miraba preocupado. Shun estaba justo detrás de él. Olvide por completo que estaba con ellos.

-Lo siento, solo estaba recordando.

-¿Recordando? Seguro solo nos estabas ignorando ¿verdad? Me siento tan dolido.

El caballero de pegaso fingio llanto y se cubrio el rostro con las manos. Actuaba como un niño de vez en cuando.

-Seguro a ti si te ignoraría, pero a Shun nunca me atrevería a ignorarlo.

Me puse a bromear sin dudar un segundo. Creo que puedo entenderlo sin recordarlo ahora que los veo a ellos frente a mí.

-Gracias Saori san, pero eso es grosero para Seiya.

-Es la verdad.

-Personas así no merecen comer helado.

-Ya se que lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero ¿por qué quieren comer helado de noche? Es raro y Tatsumi los regañara si los ve.

-Tranquila, no se enterara. El helado es siempre delicioso sin importar la hora del día. ¿Verdad Seiya?

-Claro, pero es una lastima que la señorita no vaya a comer helado.

-Dijiste que me comprarías uno si los ayudaba a salir de la mansión sin que Shiryu te viera, ¿Era mentira? No me molestaría llamar en este instante a Shiryu para que venga a regañarte.

\- Tu también estas involucrada.

\- Debería ordenarte cerrar la boca.

-Sabes que no te obedecería.

-¿No se supone que debes hacerlo?

-Esas reglas no aplican fuera del santuario, ademas yo nunca obedezco ordenes.

Shun empujo a Seiya y luego volteo a mirarme.

-Si Seiya no te compra helado puedes venir a pedírmelo.

-Gracias Shun

-¡No la consientas!

-Solo ignóralo Saori.

-Si tu lo dices...

 **Creo que se por que amo tanto este mundo. Disfruto pasar tiempo con ellos.**

-Toma

Mire un momento a Seiya quien extendió su mano hacia mi para ofrecerme un helado de vainilla.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Te lo detengo?

-¡Claro que no! Es para ti.

-dijiste que no me comprarías helado.

-Solo tómalo.

Por alguna razón el rostro de Seiya se veía un poco rojo, tal vez era solo mi imaginación, pero me pareció que se veía nervioso.

-Am... creo que es tarde para decir esto, pero... no me gusta la vainilla.

-¡¿Que?!

Me reí un poco por la expresion avergonzada de Seiya. Justo antes de que el hiciera algo termine por quitarle el barquillo. Pude escuchar a Shun riendo por lo bajo y yo solo me aguante la risa.

-Es broma, Gracias.

-D-de nada...

 **No importa si no puedo recordarlo... La razón por la que siempre decido reencarnar en este mundo. Mientras haya gente como él siempre querré regresar para conocerlo. Por eso quiero proteger este mundo. El mundo donde él y yo nos podemos encontrar a pesar de ser un humano y una diosa.**

No pude evitar sonreir cuando comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la mansión.

-Oye Saori ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas?

-Hace rato dijiste que estabas recordando, pero solo mirabas a tu alrededor y tenias un aspecto triste.

-Solo estaba pensando... es interesante la humanidad, o algo así.

-¿En serio? Que sencillo.

-Si

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!

voltee de inmediato y vi a Shun casi a punto de soltar lagrimas.- Que crueles son ¡Me dejaron abandonado y comenzaron a caminar sin mi!

-L-lo siento Shun.- Siendo Shun estaba segura de que se había quedado embobado viendo algo y no se había dado cuenta de que lo dejábamos. por eso mismo siendo el se asusto y casi llego al llanto... ellos dos son unos niños.

-También lo siento.- Seiya solo miraba su helado como si fuera una obra de arte y ni siquiera había mirado a Shun.

-Eso no se escucho sincero Seiya.

-Siempre se olvidan de mi cuando ustedes dos se juntan. Mas bien... se olvidan de todo el mundo...

Tanto Seiya como yo nos separamos un poco.- ¡No es cierto!

-¿huh? ¿Ok?

Vale, tal vez solo me gusta que el me compre helado...


End file.
